harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Electronics
Airlock Internal Airlock They come in many colors signifying different access levels and do a good job of blocking airflow as long as they're closed. Depending on your ID which can be changed by the Captain or Head of Personnel you can access certain doors. For example a Medical Doctor cannot access the Bridge. External Airlock Dark red airlocks that separate the station from the vacuum of space. Despite the black viewing port, you are not able to see through these airlocks. Secure Airlock Secure airlocks have more robust security measures in place, making them tougher to break through and more difficult to hack into. These types of airlocks can commonly be seen on the Communication Satellite and at Central Command. APC The APC (Area Power Controller) controls the power output to a room. Each room generally has one APC. APCs require Engineer-level access to unlock. After being unlocked, an APC can be used to switch various electrical components of a room on and off. As an AI if your control wire to an APC is cut, you will not be able to use it. If an APC is disconnected from the external power grid (usually due to a snipped cable), its battery will rapidly drain. The AI will get a power alert from the APC when the battery reaches about 30%, which is the point when equipment and lighting in the room shut off to conserve the remaining energy. More information, including construction and hacking steps may be found on the APC page. file:FireAlarm.png Fire Alarm An object used to detect fires and lockdown the area. The AI is alerted whenever a fire alarm activates. They can by manually started if hit with an object or turned on using the panel. Changes colour depends on alert (Green, Blue, Red). Atmos Alarm An object used to detect anomalies in the atmosphere and lockdown the area. The AI is alerted whenever an atmos alarm activates. If deactivated via the control panel when there is still an anomalie, the alarm will reactivate bolting any doors. Can be used to control air flow in that room. file:wallradio.pngIntercom Wall radios are an immobile version of headset radios with the same number of frequencies and functions. The AI can use them to publicly broadcast a clandestine conversation or use it to discretely spy on the talk around the station themselves. When a crewman's headset is lost and a Station Bounced Radio is nowhere to be found, wall radios are essential to talking with the station at large. One is found in every room. file:Scanner.pngDestination Tagger Used to tag parcels and changes where they go in the disposal mailing system. file:computerold.gifBookfinder Used to find the books you want. No one uses these. Autolathe Used to fabricate items out of raw metal and glass. Copy Machine A copy machine can be used to make up to 10 copies of a single sheet of paper at a time. Commonly seen on the Bridge, the Internal Affairs Office, and the Library. Microwave The microwave can be found in the Kitchen, on the Mining Station and in Virology. It is not only a microwave, but a mixer, package opener, and general oven all in one. It can even shape donuts and waffles. If you mess up by putting the wrong food in the microwave, it will get messy and will have to be cleaned with space cleaner. If you mess up by putting non food in, it will break, and will need repair by using a screwdriver and a wrench. Be aware that bananas are not food. For a list of recipes see: Food When you use an object on the microwave, you place it inside. To open the operation window, click on it with your empty hand. There are 4 main elements: The contents list, shows objects inside it. The cook button, cooks the stuff inside. The eject button, takes the objects out of it. file:breakeron.png Breaker Box Breaker boxes are a main part of substations. When enabled, it acts as a wire, linking its input and output. Man-Machine Interface Often shortened to MMI, man-machine interfaces are used in converting a living brain into a cyborg. By placing a brain inside an MMI, the brain becomes able to interface with the machinery inside of a cyborg skeleton. Category:Objects